


冥王2

by BWbahamut



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: R18，“虽然大家看起来两位顶多是年上但是在哈迪斯和古代人眼中这是搞小男孩”的有病梗第一篇的后续，OOC。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 122





	冥王2

*  
那个孩子每天傍晚都会出现在楼下的小花园里。  
他不知道从什么时候开始，变得分外注意那个小男孩。可能是因为那个孩子长得确实可爱吧。尽管不像其他好市民一样穿着长袍戴上面具，但稍微有点任性和调皮也是那个年龄的可爱之处......何况那的确是一个长得很漂亮的男孩。有时候他从学院下班回家，正好迎面看见那孩子向他走来，深栗色的头发，令人联想到星海的蓝色眼睛，只要稍微多看一眼，就无论如何也忘记不了。  
孩子身边时常跟着监护人，他对孩子的监护人倒是没有什么印象。有时候他会觉得自己应该注意一下那个监护人是谁，长什么样子，从事什么工作，是什么脾气，会不会好好照顾小孩......毕竟就住在隔壁高楼，也算是邻居，多了解一些不是坏事。但好像他每次都会忘掉这件事，然后对那个人没有留下半点印象。  
看见那孩子的次数多了，他逐渐就不再满足于只是在一旁观察，有时候看见孩子落单，一个人坐在树下，用无神的眼睛仰望天空。他就会忍不住上前搭话。  
你是住在隔壁的小孩吧，我看见你好几次了。啊，我是个普普通通的学院教授，在拉哈布雷亚院任教，你对幻想生物感兴趣吗？今天天气很好，你是不是也觉得风很舒服？在这样的好日子里有没有什么打算？今天没看见你的监护人呢，你一个人会觉得无聊吗，想不想去哪里玩......说的大概都是这样啰嗦的问话，男孩也很少回答，不过每次都会用漂亮的蓝眼睛看着他，让他发自内心的高兴。  
在他滔滔不绝的时候，男孩表现过对幻想生物的兴趣，他立即想要邀请男孩去参观阿尼德罗学院。这个年纪的孩子最应该多长一些见识，或许以后就会成为他的学生。但是男孩摇了摇头，露出苦恼的表情。  
有时候市区内有幻想生物的展览，他想邀请男孩前去参观，男孩也表现得畏缩不前。他想过这可能是一个非常怕生的孩子，便对他说可以让家人带他过去。但男孩还是摇头，眼里莫名出现了几分痛苦。  
“......没有办法的。”  
那是第一次，他怀疑男孩的监护人有点问题。  
但是怎么可能会有这样可怕的事情。他被自己的怀疑吓了一跳。孩子总是受偏宠的，何况是那样可爱的小孩。但是那个男孩看起来的确很不快乐，而且......他注意到了一点，男孩正处于调皮的年龄，这个年龄的孩子总是跑跑跳跳的，但是男孩却很少走路，看身上不像有外伤，但是走起路来动作很慢，好像总是在忍受着痛苦。  
他问男孩是不是腿受伤了，还是身体有哪里不舒服。男孩把脸别往一边，只是说没有事，不用在意他。  
男孩的可爱和身上的古怪之处让他对这个孩子越来越在意，甚至到了工作走神的地步，午间和朋友用餐时，他也忍不住提了那个孩子。  
“唉......你说的，是不是蓝色眼睛，不戴面具，看起来很惹人怜爱的小男孩？”朋友比划了男孩的长相，让他大吃一惊。  
“果然是他呀，他来参观过学院，还说了出现怪物什么的奇奇怪怪的话。”得到他肯定的答复后，朋友笑了起来。“的确是个很有趣的孩子，虽然先天不足，魔力很微弱的样子，但是小小年纪就对学院感兴趣，以后说不定会成为厉害的学者。”  
“是吗......他的确好像对拉哈布雷亚院特别感兴趣，我提到这个名字的时候问了我不少问题。”  
“毕竟是现任爱梅特赛尔克的小孩，肯定不一般的。”  
“......你说什么？”  
从朋友口中，他才得知男孩是爱梅特赛尔克亲自指定登记为市民的人，拥有特别市民权。考虑到孩子的年龄又没有其他监护人，那么只可能是爱梅特赛尔克在照顾着的孩子吧......说不定两人就是父子关系。  
现任爱梅特赛尔克是受到冥界偏宠的大法师，他听说过关于那个人的一些传闻，几乎都是往日不敢想象的奇迹。越了解创造魔法的人，越是会为那无边法力感到震撼。没想到那个人居然已经有孩子了......那么他之前的怀疑，岂不是在怀疑爱梅特赛尔克？  
他被自己吓到了。十四人怎么会在教育孩子方面有问题呢。尽管的确有人不懂得怎么用正确的方式对待小孩，但那毕竟是十四人，拥有千万人之上的智慧。  
他曾经远远看见过爱梅特赛尔克，在惊鸿一瞥中，那是一个白发的年轻人，戴着鲜红的面具，因此微妙的给人艳丽的感觉，举手投足间的动作相当优雅，即使在一众首都的学者和领导者之间也是脱颖而出。但尽管外形如此，本人却给人比较冷漠的印象。多半是因为身上有来自冥界的气息吧。亚马乌罗提的优秀市民大多颇具有亲和力，因此那个年轻男人才如此显眼。不过当他的朋友来到他身边，男人周身无形的墙就消失了，他的朋友比他矮不少，看面具下的轮廓非常年轻，甚至可以说是年少，动作也像一个少年，当时正在滔滔不绝的说着什么，兴奋得手舞足蹈，男人抱着手臂认真听着。  
在他身边的同事看见这一幕，跟他八卦起来：“你知道吗，那是爱梅特赛尔克喜欢的人。”  
“什么......”  
“就是那个人呀，在他身边说话那个。跟爱梅特赛尔克认识很多年了，总是被偏宠着疼爱着，所以差不多整个亚马乌罗提都知道了这件事，但是他自己似乎还不大清楚，很好玩不是吗？我们每年年底都会赌下一年爱梅特赛尔克大人有没有向他求婚。”  
然后朋友给他举了很多事迹，比方说那个年轻人去处理创造魔法意外创造的危险生物的时候受了重伤，爱梅特赛尔克立即赶到病院，脸色比病人还要苍白，在那个年轻人昏迷的四五天里守在病床旁寸步不离，工作也带到病房里处理。结果等男人清醒过来后却狠狠责怪了年轻人一顿，气呼呼的离开了。  
似乎是因为当时年轻人是让战斗力较弱的同伴先行救护伤者，自己独自战斗，结果差点丢掉性命......这件事把那个爱梅特赛尔克气得不轻，后来跟他冷战了一个月。至于年轻人自己，则是感到非常茫然，别人告诉他爱梅特赛尔克之前担心得不行，他觉得是别人在开善意的玩笑。  
在同事口中，那是一个战斗力非常强，在正事上也有足够的聪慧的青年，年少有为。可是在自身的事情上就有些迟钝了。但是，某方面来说，那个爱梅特赛尔克的表达方式也有问题。毕竟谁也不会喜欢重伤未愈躺在病床上跑也跑不了的被说教一顿，尤其是一个半大的孩子。  
因为年轻人是这个样子，爱梅特赛尔克自己发起的冷战，最后还是由他自己结束。听说阿尼德罗学院德高望重的教授，创造管理局内顶尖的魔法师和洞察一切的天才们，辩论局里腹载五车才高八斗又精力旺盛的逻辑学家，还有有权参与最高决策的那些仅在十四人之下的爱梅特赛尔克的同事，至今还在津津乐道那个不爱亲近人的爱梅特赛尔克不得不到处求教送什么礼物才能讨脑筋迟钝的年轻人欢心的事迹。至于年轻人自己，那段时间被他身为创造管理局局长的朋友以“可以顺便旅游”诱惑去了海对面出差，天天乐不思蜀，某天回亚马乌罗提来后在国会议事堂前遇见早已经等在那里的爱梅特赛尔克，怀里突然就被塞了包好的礼物，他愣了一下，把一个手信送给了这个白发的朋友，两人就和好了。(当时他们身边几乎所有人都在偷偷注意他们，并在事后快乐分享细节。至于年轻人送给爱梅特赛尔克的手信，是来自海对面的一种小羊，只有巴掌大，是创造魔法创造的没有灵魂的玩具，但是会蹭人的掌心，会咩咩叫，还能啃吃禾本科植物来补充能源，看起来简直就像真正的漂亮小羊，拥有金色的软毛，全身都是美丽的花纹。年轻人给每个朋友都带了一只。)  
这样的性格的两个人什么时候才会有心意相通的一天？因为两个人都过于优秀，连恋情也成为了众人目光的焦点，大家都带着一点担忧又兴致盎然地注视着两人的互动。  
他当时也重新去看那两个人，却发现爱梅特赛尔克轻点着矮个子的年轻人的额头，抬高下巴说着什么，年轻人显然有些茫然和不耐烦了，不断把视线移向别处。  
他注意到年轻人的脖子和因为背手玩手指露出的手指到手腕都缠着绷带。突然对爱梅特赛尔克产生了几分同情。人类有一个很矛盾的地方，尽管大多数人都不畏惧死亡，只要有必要，只要时候到了，就昂首挺胸大步投身进生命的循环罢......然而，人类却畏惧孤独，很多人都会害怕所爱的人突然消失不见，从此在可能延续到永恒的生命里，再也触碰不到那个亲爱的人，要是那个人特别特别的重要，有些人甚至会被啃咬心脏的思念侵蚀，逐步精神崩溃。唉......年轻的爱梅特赛尔克爱上了一个这样的人，心里必然每时每刻都抱着患得患失的苦痛吧。明明还是个很年轻的孩子，但很可能随时在自己不知道的时候消失，再也看不见，摸不着了。这种连旁人稍微想象一下都痛彻心扉的事情，那个男人却每时每刻都在承受着，真不愧是十四人啊......换做他，他哪怕只是试着带入一下楼下那个小男孩，都感觉自己快要疯掉。  
等等......也就是说，那个小男孩，很可能是爱梅特赛尔克和年轻人的孩子了？要是在那几年两人有结合，年龄多少是对得上的。虽然两人都是男性，但是对那种程度的魔法师来说，让配偶怀孕生子绝不是难事，尽管他觉得对那年轻人来说，生孩子未免太早了。  
他努力回想一下男孩身边的监护人，无论怎么回想，脑子里还是只有模糊不清的黑影。他坐在办公室内，看向窗外的天空。今天也是一个晴朗的好天气，蔚蓝的天际万里无云，微风轻拂着城市的高楼丛林，学院里的有不少学生正坐在楼下庭院的草丛上，轻声细语的聊着天。他想这些学生可能在探讨课堂遇到的难题，又可能是在说他们那个年纪的孩子喜欢的新鲜事物，尽管和他没有半点关系，但看着就感到几分幸福。  
尽管生来就是首都的市民，但求学的少年期间和年轻时出于好奇心频繁更换行业的时候，他也是有踏遍这个世界大多数的地方，和各种各样的人深切的交流过。单论阅历，他自认为不比十四人差多少。在这个世界上，绝大多数孩子在成长期间都不知道忧愁为何物，成年后会注视到世界面临的难题，也会遇到有挑战性的工作，但身边总会有亲朋好友的支持和作为归宿的家庭，尤其是出身于亚马乌罗提天然拥有创造万物的特权和责任的好市民，更是因为幸福的童年而极其坚毅和自信，又懂得温柔和待人良善，对他和多数人来说，绝大部分困难的迎刃而解都是理所当然的事情。很多人认为人类天然就是如此，但是他对此还是抱有其他意见：孩童时期的幸福和正确的教育在人的塑造里发挥了巨大的作用。  
所以还是得多加注意那个孩子和他的监护人，或许该带些礼物，随便找个藉口登门拜访。那么漂亮可爱，如同童话里走出来的精灵一般的小孩，不该总是愁眉苦脸。  
*  
没过两天，在一个凉爽的傍晚里，他走在回家的路上，快到家的时候在小庭院里又看见了那个孩子，这天的男孩是独自一人，也像往常那样，只是坐在树荫下，呆呆看着叶缝间漏下的日光斑点。那时候的天空似乎阴了一会儿，有鸦羽状的白云的阴影扫过地面，他的脑袋被冷风刺激了一下，变得不甚清楚了，只懂得愣愣看着男孩，反应过来时已经走上前，注视着这个梦幻一般的孩童阴郁的脸色，看着那头柔软的乱发，洋娃娃一般浓密的黑睫毛下来一双没有焦点的蓝宝石，稍微再凑近一些，似乎还嗅到沁人心脾的奶香味，混杂着烈酒令人头晕目眩的浓香。  
唉，男孩神秘的魅力简直唤醒了他冰封的灵魂，又往所有空洞处填入几乎让他崩溃的爱情和欲望。他逐渐察觉到这点，然后心里产生了一丝疑惑，今天的他到底怎么了，他开始有些不认识自己了。身边的风变得比往常冰冷，又冷得发烫，他的阳物确切的变得坚硬无比.....这个正对孩子产生了情欲的“自我”到底是谁？  
他甚至感觉不到罪恶感，如此匪夷所思的事情，“自我意识”理所当然的接受了。他心里的“自我”贪婪又狂乱的注视着这妖灵般的孩子......妖灵，他突然想到这个名词，这个小男孩真像学院里正计划创造的童话里的妖灵族，那种由婴儿的亡魂凝聚而成的小精灵，它们没有善恶观，因为天真又烂漫，因此而善良又残酷......没错，这个男孩看上去还那么小，似乎比亚马乌罗提所有的小孩都还小一点，但这孩子又是那么的邪恶，竟然让他的内心痛苦至此。  
......不对劲。  
他察觉到了，今天的他越是接近这个男孩，他的脑子就越是失控，头晕目眩，心脏如同被烈火烘烤着。他脸上尽量表现得正常，他甚至试图移开视线，移开了好几次，直到男孩抬头注视他，那率直又冷漠的目光让他爱得发疯，又再度把他粉身碎骨了一遍。  
他恶狠狠的，又有点委屈的想，这个可恶的小孩怎么可以用这种眼神看着他。  
啊，“自己”到底正在想什么......  
男孩察觉到他的异样，站直了身体，对他轻轻歪了一下脑袋，只是简单的动作，由这孩子做起来也显得像可爱又神圣的小动物。这个时候，他几乎把自己刚刚还觉得男孩邪恶的事情忘掉了。  
“你还好吗......”  
他吞了唾液，看着男孩无邪的眼神，内心的毒火还在烧着。内脏持续着高热的疼痛。  
“......快天黑了呢，是吃饭的时间了吧。”他弯下腰，单膝跪到草地上，面具下努力表露出像往常一样的亲切神色，轻声问道：“我今天打算吃甜菜和牛奶，还有烤小牛排，你呢，看你一个人在这，也会有点无聊吧，天气也开始变冷了，要不要到我家里来吃饭？”  
他猜想男孩多半会像往常一样拒绝，接下来只要继续展开话题，留在男孩身边，等孩子的监护人过来接的时候，稍微先和那个人闲谈几句拉近关系就好。但是男孩盯着他，出乎他意料的，点点头。  
“那么我就不客气了。”这个可爱的，介于善良和邪恶之间，光与暗之间的小妖灵淡淡说出宛如天籁的话语：“现在就去你那里可以吗？”  
直到带着孩子走进大楼，乘坐电梯抵达自己的公寓所在的高层，他仍然因为这突如其来的巨大幸福而晕眩着。男孩落落大方的走进他的房子，就像一只金丝雀轻盈的飞进他的陋居......携带着一缕无暇的光辉，他感觉不止是这枯燥乏味的公寓蓬荜生辉，这孩子的背影正在点亮了他的灵魂。  
“真是不错......”男孩咕哝着：“和希斯拉德那里倒是不一样，要是连随便一个人的住所也能照原样创造出来......真是不得了，越来越难对付了。”  
孩子突然耷拉下肩膀，重重叹气，小小的膝盖就像无法负担身体一样，无精打采的跌倒在羊毛软垫上。他看在眼里，连忙从冰箱里拿出果汁和昨日做好的蛋糕，放到托盘上摆好，送到男孩的面前。  
“谢谢。”男孩看着甜食和饮料，向他道了声谢，却苦笑了一下。  
“有什么苦恼可以跟我说。”他尽量用很轻的声音，担心太高的分贝会惊扰到这只小鸟：“我是大人，因为虚长几岁，多少比小孩子有能力一些，可能可以轻易解决你遇到的难题。”  
“这样啊......”小妖灵往嘴里塞了蛋糕，腮帮子鼓了起来，他目光沉郁的瞥向一边，突然问道：“你说，要是亚马乌罗提存在爱梅特赛尔克也不太了解的地方，会在哪里？”  
“......这。”  
胸口里的器官狠狠跳动了一下，他掩住自己的嘴，强迫自己不要多想。  
“我也不太清楚他的事情......我猜，他似乎一贯不太喜欢凑热闹，以他的身份，出现在人多的地方容易成为大家眼里的焦点，所以......或许反而会不熟悉年轻人聚集的娱乐区......你要去那里吗？”  
他注视着男孩：“他是不是对你做了坏事，所以你想要离家出走？”  
*  
男孩始终对自身的遭遇保持缄默。  
他几乎完全肯定男孩的家人有某种问题了，在之前，他从来没有见过这么阴郁的孩子，不穿黑袍，不戴面具，特立独行的大方向他人展露着的可爱脸蛋上，眉头总是萦绕着几分悲苦和绝望，当他再三询问男孩正在经受的痛苦来自何处的时候，漂亮的蓝眼睛失去了神采，孩子独自坠入了可怕的记忆地牢里，玫瑰一样的嘴唇变得苍白，小小的肩膀轻轻战栗。  
“......如果你真的想要帮我，就告诉我怎么样离开亚马乌罗提。”男孩低声说道，声音很小，就是怕惊扰空气里本应该不存在的某双耳朵。“爱梅特赛尔克不会让我离开的，每一次我想离开他的视线，都会被他抓回去。但是今天是个好机会，他现在多半不在这座城里，可能是我的朋友们在“找他玩”吧，也不知道他们能拖延他多久.....所以在第一步，我想要先离开他轻易就能了解的地方。我已经等了很久.....可能只有这个机会了......求求你。”  
“这......”他张口结舌。孩子的话语背后似乎有一张漆黑的大网，铺天盖地笼罩下来。这个孩子到底在说什么？他想逃离爱梅特赛尔克身边吗。这么小的孩子，要逃离监护人，那个多半是这孩子亲生父亲的，身为崇高而值得尊敬的十四人之一的男人身边？  
他陷入混乱，又想要尽量秉持最大的理性行事。  
“你无论如何也不能告诉我你的遭遇，但需要我带你避开爱梅特赛尔克大人的耳目，帮助你逃离这座城市？”  
“对。”  
男孩苦笑了一下，用蓝色的眼睛坚定地看着他。怎么会有人拥有这样作弊的眼神呢，世界上没有人能拒绝这孩子所有任性的，不可思议的要求吧。  
真是一个邪恶的，不得了的小妖灵。  
“我明白了。”他点点头，温和说道：“我可以帮助你，先送你去到娱乐区那边，然后你可以乘坐地下铁，很快就能离开这个城市。你还是小孩子，要是独自一人，会被人盘问的，工作人员也不会放你上车，但是有我在就没有关系。只是，我也有我的原则，你必须回答我几个问题。”  
男孩的眼睛骤然焕发了光彩。真美啊，他又沉醉了，这个孩子如此美妙，最完美的创造魔法也无法创造灵魂，而这个孩子的灵魂，仿佛就是为了证明世界的完美和万能而存在着......  
“什么问题？”  
“首先我想要知道，你和爱梅特赛尔克大人是什么关系？”  
“......算是，旧友吧。”  
“你住在他家里？”  
男孩很缓慢的点点头。  
“你家里只有他一个大人吗？”  
“呃......”男孩露出苦恼的表情，仿佛遇到了难以回答的问题。  
“要说房子里有几个人，那么我的回答是三个。”  
“所以，他是你的父亲，对吗？”  
“呃......啊？”  
男孩愣住了，然后使劲摇头。“不是，不是的。”  
他神情严肃起来，在混乱的这一天里，终于找回了“自我”。学院里的学生有时候也会因为各种各样的原因撒谎，多半是出自对自己仍未准备好涉足的领域的强烈求知欲，或者想要庇护胆大妄为的亲密友人。比方说每年新学期开始，拉哈布雷亚院的实验室的桌子下几乎每晚都会躲几个眼睛发光的新生......但无论出自什么缘由，撒谎都不算是好事。  
“我知道你是一个很好的孩子......但要是你撒谎，调皮捣蛋，无论爱梅特赛尔克大人怎么惩罚你，我也不会同情，更不会提供帮助。希望你明白这件事。”  
“......”  
男孩盯着他，问道：“你还会送我上车吗？”  
“我在考虑。”他摇摇头，“毕竟随意带走别人的心肝宝贝，可是不得了的事情。”  
男孩缓缓从羊毛地毯上站起来，小巧的赤裸的脚掌支撑着地面，他的动作总是很慢，现在也还是慢慢地，在解开上衣的纽扣。  
他呆住了，无法呼吸，看着男孩平坦的，光滑的，少见阳光的白皙胸部从布料的束缚中挣脱出来。这个突然周身散发出黑暗和危险的气息的小妖灵，在大剌剌的向他展示着赤裸的上半身......在他面前这具无辜又无畏，小羊羔似的肉体尽管娇小，但肌肉无疑都在以完美的形状生长好了，手臂，肚脐，肩膀上仍然残留了几抹晒痕。或许这孩子曾经在原野间奔跑过，享受了阳光充足的爱抚，后来都市精致的生活将粗莽的自然取而代之，漂白了他的皮肤，只有微小的几抹痕迹在铭记着那些岁月。  
但都市的生活，或许并不止是让幼童离开了阳光和原野而已。他后退几步，无论如何也难以置信世间会出现如眼前般恐怖的一幕......这是噩梦吗......还是美梦？这里是亚马乌罗提吗，还是世界早已经变为泡影，这里其实是地狱深处，幻影如今裂开了一个口子，让他得以瞄见这可怕的，罪恶的......甜美的，地狱变相。  
“你要是不信我，就信这个吧。”男孩皱着眉，流露出难堪的神色。他向面前高大的黑袍人展示手腕上数圈红色的勒痕，“我自己可没法把自己绑成这个样子。”  
孩子的目光移向一边，脸和耳朵都变得通红。在场的两个人都知道，他身上远不止绳子的勒痕。小巧的双乳满是被用嘴唇吸吮过的瘀痕，那个侵犯他的人甚至在他两个乳头旁边留下了整整五个牙印。下方的肚脐，上方的锁骨也没有被放过，事实上，这男孩的身体上根本就没有不被触碰到的地方，对这孩子动手的人无疑是把他彻底蹂躏了无数遍，就像一个吃肉的人，非但把肉吃光了，还咬开了骨头，把骨髓吸个干净。  
他小心翼翼地伸出手，男孩别过头，被他撩开了耳后的头发，难怪之前就觉得孩子的耳朵红得有些艳丽，这孩子连耳背后方也烙着极深的吻痕。  
男孩开始快速穿回衣服，好像很累一样，膝盖又碰到羊毛地毯上，他不禁把目光移到孩子长裤里浑圆的小屁股。之前他以为孩子的腿受了伤，一直未能痊愈......但现在看来，即使有伤，或许也是在更隐秘一些的地方。孩子上半身的痕迹喻示着下手的男人有无法遏制的无尽情欲，那个男人或许动作上是温柔的，没有留下任何指痕，也没有把男孩咬破皮，但是那猥亵的唇舌也没有遗漏任何一处，从那个人内心爆发出来的没有止境的渴望，让这淫邪的犯罪增添了恐怖和绝望的意味。  
“所以......这样你就能明白了吧。我无论如何也要离开这里。”  
他张了张嘴巴......好长时间说不出话来，惊愕，怒火，还有，欲望的毒火......他无法忽视最后的这点，怎么回事，他感觉到自己的阳物的确又变硬了。  
“是爱梅特赛尔克大人对你做了这种事情？”他轻声道：“你的父亲？”  
“他不是我的父亲。”男孩抱住手臂，蓝眼睛狡猾的转了两下......这个时候他已经猜到男孩要说谎了。“其实我爸爸是桑克瑞德，妈妈叫玛托雅，他们都不是亚马乌罗提的市民，你不会知道是谁的。请你送我上车吧，现在我必须要回到他们身边。  
他深深注视着男孩，把内心复杂的感情压下，认真思考着如何处理现在的情况。  
这个满嘴谎言的，无比可恶，无比可爱，又极其可怜的，光与暗的小妖灵......他开始想，看来直到最后，他也不会了解到这孩子的神秘的万分之一。  
“好......”他颔首。“我会带你过去，送你上车，一路陪着你，直到接你的人出现。”  
孩子对他露出了能点亮地狱的淡淡微笑。  
*  
娱乐区靠近城中心，摆放有许多最新鲜的大型娱乐设施，都是每季度各种创造比赛里的优胜作品。除此之外，因为年轻人们喜欢聚集在这里，因此也出现了很多咖啡馆，酒吧，餐厅，各色会所和辩论中心......年轻人们不工作学习的时候，多半会聚集在这里吃喝玩乐，分享知识，开展小型辩论，或者只是单纯享受朋友的陪伴。这里到处都是一层全是落地窗的建筑，可以轻松看出每栋楼里正在进行的活动，室外行人如织，绿树成荫，在街区中心的公园里，除了年轻人之外，还有不少孩子和动物，他们跟着家人出门来这里散心。  
男孩一踏进这个地方，就扬起眉毛，左顾右盼，然后点头道：“爱梅特赛尔克带我来过这里。”  
“这样吗......”  
这不奇怪，不如说，是理所当然的事情。亚马乌罗提所有父母都带孩子来过这里，几乎没有孩子会不喜欢娱乐区的，既能放松身心，也能增长见识。爱梅特赛尔克毕竟也算是带孩子的家长......即使是看见过男孩身上的痕迹的现在，他也难以相信十四人会对这孩子下手......唉，除非有一天世界末日，文明覆灭，永恒消逝，人类不再创造万物，纯洁无暇的良善和理性之光黯淡难辨，城市的残骸沉入海底.....除非真有那一天，他才能勉强相信可能会发生这种地狱般的事情。  
但是这孩子身上的痕迹也是真实的，到底怎么回事.....他觉得自己有义务和责任调查这件事，或许该向学院请个假了。  
“唔......他倒是经常带我出门，说是散心。来到这里之后，会警告我说不许走出车道，然后去那个地方睡觉。”男孩指了一下中心公园，指尖对准边缘一棵古树。“好像每次都选那个地方。”  
男孩走过去，显然是想要检查那里有没有什么特别。他跟在后面，走近以后，随意环顾四周，突然间，脑子里闪过一个场面。  
那是一小段过去的记忆。他随着年岁增长，逐渐更乐于享受工作和自己的生活，已经很少来这个地方了，最近一次心血来潮到这边散步，大概是在数年之前，当时，就是在这个位置，这棵古树下，恰巧看见了一个特别的人坐在那里。  
尽管大家的装束往往都是一样的黑袍，也习惯遮挡脸部。但是，那个人经常戴金色的面具，很好辨认，何况那人的身上还有一种特殊的气质。是一种既具有亲和力，又莫名的有疏离感的孤独气息，打个比方说，要是这可爱的男孩成长起来，或许就会变得和那个人相似......那是一个特别的，充满矛盾感的灵魂。  
“哦......他最近是经常去那里发呆。”那天回到学院后他跟先前那个喜欢八卦的同事提了这件事，同事笑了一下，道：“毕竟也是年轻人，都喜欢新鲜的玩意嘛。那里也算是难得几个容易找到他的地方之一吧。”  
“你们都会去找他？”  
“因为他是个老好人，能力又很强，所以委托他做事的人其实很多......不过要是爱梅特赛尔克大人也出现在那里，就要小心了。跟被那位大人甩脸色相比，很多难题都不是问题，对吧。”  
从回忆里抽身出来，看见男孩正对着古树耸耸肩，看来是一无所获，决定走出公园。  
“地下铁往哪里走？”  
“就在前面，跟我来。”  
他走在前面一点带路，低头看了好几眼男孩，最后还是忍不住了，问道：“你说家里有三个人，那么是不是其中有一个，是爱梅特赛尔克大人的恋人？”  
“没有那样的人。”  
“是一个戴金色面具，喜欢到处跑的年轻人，总是被人拜托各种各样的事情，是个老好人，但不太珍惜自己，很让人担心......总之，挺特别的一个人。”  
男孩停了一下脚步，露出迷茫的神情，然后还是摇了摇头。  
“那家伙居然选过这种恋人，我真的没见过，多半是已经被他气跑了吧。”男孩感叹道：“我比较能想象他选一个和他一样难对付的，然后每天互相挖苦过日子......不然谁受得了他啊！”  
看来那个年轻人没有出现过，究竟怎么回事？还是说这个孩子又在撒谎呢。  
今天刚遇见孩子的时候，太阳已经倾向西边，现在更是在远方的高楼背后沉没下去，天空晦暗，城市的灯光先一步亮起，等到再晚一些，天色完全黑下来，又会有闪亮的千万星辰参与照亮这座城市。亚马乌罗提，在这座只有智慧和幸福的绝美之城里，如今他却在某个监护人手里偷走了一个遭受了性凌虐的美丽神秘孩童，真是不可思议。直到摸上通往地下的电梯的扶手，他仍然有种不真实的感觉。身边的孩子好奇的东张西望，这个小不点同时融合了儿童的稚气和成年男子的沧桑，肌肉结实却又先天不足的虚弱，他只顾着盯着这孩子的脸蛋看，那些大方裸露出来的皮肤显然有折射出圣洁的耀光，他痴迷的看着，不知不觉，就来到地下铁的取票处。自然一旦上了车，一切就像这单向行驶的悬浮列车一样没有回头路可走，可是谁会拒绝为这美妙的小妖灵在此刻放弃思考，舍弃一切呢。他取了两张票，分给男孩一张，顺便教孩子怎么看列车方向，怎么排队，怎么上车和找座位。  
这一节车厢除了他们以外，只有十个人左右，毕竟是工作日，市民们也都在市区里有舒适方便的住所，很少人会在这个时候离开亚马乌罗提市区。男孩长得矮小，他正想把孩子抱起来，就见这男孩两手一撑，矫健的跳上座位，蓝眼睛兴奋的眼睛左看右看......他是第一次看见这个孩子露出这么快乐的表情。  
或许他其实没有做出错误的选择。  
列车开动后，男孩一直是兴奋状态，尽管这孩子表现出了远远超乎年龄的沉稳，但问的问题显然比往时多出数倍。  
孩子仔仔细细的询问了他所有关于地下铁路的事情，不断露出赞赏的神色。当他讲解完了列车动力，磁悬浮，调控中心，路线规划，开始讲解电力原理时，已经口干舌燥。幸好这个时候列车的工作人员送来了饮料。男孩这个时候意识到自己问太多了，露出不好意思的表情，低头道歉。  
“没关系的，我的工作就是讲课，这也是我的兴趣。何况有你这样的学生，我非常高兴。”  
这自然是真心话，何止高兴，他胸膛里暖洋洋的，他的小妖灵活泼了起来，他多么幸福啊。  
他照常要了咖啡，男孩居然想要喝酒，自然是被工作人员温柔的拒绝了，给他倒了橙汁。他看着男孩复杂的表情笑了起来，一时两个人只顾着喝饮料，没有说话，窗外永远是飞速向后退的黑暗，车厢里非常安静，他半闭上眼睛，咖啡还要一会儿才能发挥作用，他现在就想睡了，等到醒来，咖啡会让他精力充沛。  
眼皮一直沉沉的向下坠，向下坠，散落的目光瞥见男孩注视着车窗外的黑暗沉思的侧脸，在安心和幸福的感觉里，他慢慢地坠入了梦乡。  
*  
他梦见他在一个冰冷的夜里于波利来赖塔官厅区散步，空气里充满了咸腥的海水气味，天空晦暗不明，看不见星辰和云彩，只有无穷无尽的青雾。街上的所有人身体透明，面目模糊，他低头看自己的手掌，发现自己也是一样。  
一个人来到他的面前，是一个黑袍的高贵之人，血红面具，手持法杖，缠绕红花，幽冥的气息在他身上散发出来，他只看一眼，就低头跪下了。莫名其妙的，他知道了这里是死域，是幻影之城，而出现在他面前的男人，是包括他在内的所有死魂灵的王。  
王注视着他，向他伸出手，这个时候，另一个人影出现，他的视野里只能看见黑袍的袍脚，那人走到他面前来。  
“被你的杂念影响的人可不止他一个，就算你消除他，也是无济于事。”那人说道：“你这个人啊，最近心情相当舒畅吧，我们虽然是幻影，但毕竟本体也是死物，这里在某方面来说，算是人间里的一块冥界碎片，所以你才能在这里自如行走。何况，我们也是“你”的创造物，自然会被你们的想法影响。”  
王收回了手，沉思片刻后，说道：“你来说这番话，也不是出于你自己的意志吧，希斯拉德。”  
“没错，我的脑子里有个意念牵动着我，多半是那个实际创造了这里的这个时空的“你”留下的机关。我也没有办法，只好听从他，来做你们的传话筒了。”名为希斯拉德的人苦笑。“毕竟是“你”自己，现在你也想到了吧，利用这一点，可以有不错的效果......现在是他负责看守，在这方面，他会考虑得比你多。”  
王笑了起来，他感到无尽的喜悦从内心升腾起来，王的喜悦感染了他，他突然明白自己今日不时的古怪念头是怎么回事，他们是臣民，也是造物，当王想透过他的眼睛去注视什么的时候，王庞大而浓烈的感情的碎片难免会掉落些许到他体内。  
“......确实是一个很好的主意。”  
“我经常不知道，你和那个人的相遇，算是你倒霉还是他倒霉。以前我总是有点同情你，后来却反过来了。”  
“哼，归根究底都是他的问题吧......姑且不提愚蠢和无情的方面。总以为可以随意俘获人心，又轻易将之抛弃，自顾自的向前走，那可是大错特错了。”

似乎隐约听见喊叫的声音，身旁的座椅被震得不住摇晃，软垫内的金属支架发出惨叫，将他从梦境里唤醒过来。  
刚醒来的视野有几分模糊，过了一会儿才恢复过来。身边的孩子似乎一直在挣动，他揉了揉眼睛，抬头看见一张红色面具的黑袍男人，看起来有几分眼熟，但是此时怎么搜索脑子也找不到丁点记忆。  
男人也注意到他醒来了，面具下的嘴唇勾起，有礼的微微点头打招呼，然后对他轻声道：“不好意思，劳烦你照顾我家小孩了。”  
身边的男孩恶狠狠的呼出一口气，他转过头，看见男孩的脖子，手腕，大腿，各处都缠绕了黑雾，正把他牢牢捆绑在软椅上。男孩气得不断挣扎，蓝色的眼睛里仿佛闪耀着幽火，但是尽管表面上是如此不屈，那瞳孔之下却隐藏着深深的恐惧。  
他看着男孩，却什么都无法思考，没有一丁点想法产生。所以他什么也没有做，什么也没有说，只是面无表情的看了一眼，然后出于长年的教养，对血红面具的男人点头回礼。  
身边男孩的动作突然停下来了。  
“怎么了，你看起来很惊讶。”他看着男人对男孩轻笑，挖苦道；“说过多少次，不要做无聊的事情，每次都要挨教训......还是说你其实喜欢这样？”  
他转过头，看见男孩恶狠狠的瞪着男人。  
“你又耍了什么伎俩？”  
“看来我是太宠你了......怎么会连这种事情都问的。这样下次不就要想其他办法了吗。”男人无奈的叹口气，当然，完全可能只是虚情假意的做出无可奈何的样子而已。毕竟场面完全在这个人的掌控之中，而且接着他又诱哄道：“也好吧，要是我麻烦的英雄大人肯听话一点，在家里好好表现，比方说好好吃饭，准时睡觉，该张开腿的时候就张开腿......或许哪天我就会告诉你。”  
男孩阴沉瞪着他，男人不为所动，余光瞥了过来。  
“请稍微让一下。”  
他颔首，顺从的扭转座椅的开关，把靠背向后放下去一点，让出空间，好让男人的手伸过去，把孩子从椅子上拽起来。  
跟他们隔着过道的两排软椅都是空的，男人单手就把手腕还是被黑雾缠绕着的孩子推倒在软椅上，用手按住背，身体挤进男孩的腿间，孩子小小的身体在椅子扭动着，怎么也站不起来。  
“我是真的搞不明白你在想什么......”男人贴到男孩颈后，在那里的软肉上咬了一口，就像狮子优雅地品尝羊羔。“英雄大人啊，哪怕你能逃出去，像你这样喜欢找死的人，早晚也会坠入冥界，落入我的手掌心里。对你来说要明白这一点很艰难吗？无论你做什么都没有意义，你亲手断绝了自己的后路，你的命运已经结束了。”  
他不知道自己为什么站了起来，车厢里其他人也这样做了，他们走到过道里，一起注视着男孩通红的脸。  
他此时此刻只是一具空壳，只是面无表情的看着男孩而已。但是男孩承受不住他们的视线了，把脸深深压进软垫里。  
男人在后面解开这孩子的腰带，又像个慈爱的长辈一样慢慢给男孩解开鞋带，脱下皮靴，最后才拉下长裤，他看见男孩的屁股和大腿上也有不少牙印和吻痕，男人这时候强行把男孩翻过来，孩子呜咽一声，胯间的阳物在众多视线里缓缓生长出一株彼岸花的同时，可爱脸蛋上的蓝色眼睛上也蒙上了一层水雾。  
男人伸手轻柔抚过那株地狱之花，戴着黑手套和尖锐银甲的指尖来到长着花的阳物下方的花唇上，金属指甲翻开两瓣肉唇，尾指和无名指隔着皮手套深深伸进去抽插数十次，然后男人俯下身亲吻孩子眼角，舔去那些因为羞耻，屈辱，绝望等等复杂感情催出的泪水，同时解开袍子，把粗壮的阳物对准雌穴，慢慢插进去了。  
男孩弓起身体，被迫在众目睽睽之下接受侵犯，他脸上全是痛苦不堪的神色，好几次他紧闭上眼睛，却又被身上男人激烈的动作撞得睁开，一开始他还试图挣脱双手的束缚，后来他也知道了挣扎毫无作用，等到男人用力把他按向自己胯下，挺身往这具早已经饱受蹂躏的身体注入精液的时候，他的十根手指只是无力的垂下去，蓝色的眼睛呆呆看着前方，任由自己的肚子被精水灌得鼓起来。  
男人把他的腿放到两边扶手上，做了好几次，每次都射进男孩的雌穴深处。后面的几次男孩的雌穴实在装不下那么多白浆了，男人就打个响指，手上凭空多了一条手帕。他用手帕擦干净男孩被眼泪和口水弄得一塌糊涂的小脸，然后把手帕垫到孩子的股下，然后开始改而插进这可怜孩子的后穴。  
最后男孩体内被迫装满了精水，人也已经昏过去好几次，活生生被蹂躏得连一丁点反抗欲望也没有了，血红面具的男人才放过了他。男人用魔法轻松的把现场处理干净，然后把被重新穿好衣服的孩子搂在怀里。走之前，他摘下了红面具，把面具放在孩子眼睛发红的睡脸上，露出年轻却满头白发的脸庞，淡笑着对他扬手道别，手腕在空气里转了几圈，像一只把握住一切的大黑猫，表情格外的清爽。  
那个瞬间，他突然想起了这个人是谁。十四人之中坐镇爱梅特赛尔克之位的大人，这样的一个人，为什么会来到这里？  
他抱着一个孩子，应该是他的儿子吧。没想到那么年轻的人就已经有孩子了，那个孩子，虽然看不大清楚，但似乎非常的可爱。  
真好啊。他把目光移向车窗外......列车停留在接近城郊的一个车站，广播提示很快就会重新行驶，载着他前往昨日已经预订好的度假山庄。白发的黑袍男人正抱着昏睡的男孩走进电梯，他想象着他们即将投身入亚马乌罗提静谧而美丽的夜色中，然后或许会转乘城际列车，一边听着美妙优雅的流行曲，一边欣赏都市的夜景，很快就会回到温馨的家，度过快乐又舒适的时光。  
咖啡开始发挥作用，刚醒来时的睡意已经完全消失了，他拿出随身携带的纸笔，开始像往常一样通过构思新型幻想生物的概念打发时间。  
*  
抵达住所所在的楼层时，电梯发出合成音欢迎他的归来。无数时光以前习以为常得充耳不闻的声音，如今显得分外亲切又虚无。爱梅特赛尔克慢悠悠迈出电梯，靴子踩在光滑地板上的声音，深植于回忆深处的家门前的走廊，一切都在他的魔法下显得无比真实。  
幻影本身是无意义的，要是太过醉心幻象，很容易就会忘掉刻骨铭心的苦痛，要是失去了痛苦，会变得再也无法向前迈进。所以爱梅特赛尔克建造这座城市最初的目的，也只是因为觉得某个忘性大的家伙会需要这座城而已。就像送给不识世事的孩子玩具模型，何况那本来还应该是一个只能放逐自己的怪物小孩，尚未成人，所以幼稚，愚蠢，不愿听教，自然应该有一个最深最黑的容身之处，在无光之海中巍然屹立。  
但是来到家门前时，他却稍微走了一下神，自动门在身前滑开，想到那个人正在“家里”等待着他，就像他的“妻子”和“孩子”，这种感受非常奇妙。在已经过去的漫长时光里，他也曾去寻找过那个人的碎片，找到后轻而易举的诱入掌心，只要稍微努力一点，最好的办法是扮演一个优雅善良，哪怕对待残缺的人类也思想端正，礼仪得当的男人，很多时候要让那人愿意睡在他枕边，甚至心甘情愿为他受孕生子也并非难事。不过那些消遣终究只是转瞬即逝的幻影，虚伪的生命脆弱不堪，生下来的后代终究还是一无是处的废物，和那个人更是没有半点相似之处。  
但现在不一样了，家中的确确实实完全是那个灵魂，这种感觉，奇妙得能让无影爱梅特赛尔克也恍神了一会儿。  
回到“家”里，脱鞋，解下外袍放到衣帽架上，再往里走几步，就在客厅听见了细微的抽泣声，爱梅特赛尔克不用猜都知道声音是从卧室传来，上楼走到卧室的几分钟之间，他已经想象出卧房里的情况，最后推门一看，果然丝毫不差。  
同时身为他的“妻子”和“孩子”，如今只剩下外貌是普通人类青年模样的冒险者被满头白发的哈迪斯抱在怀里，哈迪斯握着他的腰，正在强迫他的肉穴一次次的吞入粗硕的阳物，冒险者耷拉着脑袋，跟坏掉的人偶一样倒在哈迪斯的怀里，两个肉穴早已经被操肿了，两人的胯间和周围的床单泡满了精液。爱梅特赛尔克看着冒险者满是泪水的脸，知道这个人类的精神已经被干得崩溃了，毕竟这个人即使已经不再是那种不完整的碎片，也还是习惯着短命人类的生存方式，不灭之人要是想在性事上折磨他，有永恒的时间可以挥霍，而对这个可爱又可恶的家伙来说，这样的性爱和地狱的烈火几乎没有区别，只是稍微更屈辱，恐怖，绝望一丁点。  
他走过去扳过冒险者的脸，像个慈爱的丈夫和父亲一样轻轻亲吻青年的额头，眼睛，脸颊和嘴唇。冒险者意识不清，自然，即使在平日神志清醒也不会有半点回应。爱梅特赛尔克撩起他耳侧的发丝又吻下去，顺便吻一下充血的耳后。


End file.
